jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kusu
Kusu-machi (玖珠町) is a town located in Kusu District (玖珠郡) in Oita Prefecture (大分県). The town is in the north-west region of Oita Prefecture. About 90% of Kusu-machi lies in the mountain. It is also known as the town of romance or the Fairy Tale town. Geography Kusu-machi has a total area of 286.44 km². Mountains *Mt. Hane (1,140 m)　万年山 *Mt. Oogansen (691 m) 大岩扇山 *Mt. Kirikabu (686 m) 伐株山 * Mt. Kogansen (720 m) 小岩扇山 River *Kusu river (56 km) 玖珠川 Dam *Hiju Dam 日出生ダム Demographics As of 2010, the town has an estimated population of 17,710 people. It is estimated that there are 8,510 men and 9,200 women living in Kusu-machi. Access Bus *Oita Tokiwa Mae (大分トキワ前) --> Kusu Inter (玖珠インター) ~ 1 hour and 10 minutes *Hakata Station Kotsu Center (博多駅交通センター) --> Kusu Inter (玖珠インター) ~ 1 hour and 30 minutes *Nagasaki Station Mae (長崎駅前) --> Kusu Inter (玖珠インター) ~ 2 hour and 30 minutes Train *JR Kyudai Line (JR久大線) **Oita Station (大分駅) --> Bungo Mori Station (豊後森駅) ~ 1 hour and 15minutes **Hakata Station (博多駅) --> Bungo Mori Station (豊後森駅) ~ 1 hour and 55 minutes Working Jet Placements/ALTs There are currently two JETs in Kusu-machi; one High School JET and one Junior High/Elementary school JET who covers schools north of Kusu gawa. Come April, 2017, Kusu will gain a 2nd Junior High/Elementary school JET. Current JETs: High School: Wesley Tom Jr High/Elementary: Sean O'Toole Foreign Community Every Wednesday starting at 8:00 pm, there is an English circle with members including the current ALT's in Kusu and Kokonoe along with a number of Japanese people interested in practicing English. ALT's in the nearby cities like Hita, Yamakuni and Shonai have also come in the past. Past ALT's have also made guest appearances. This English club has been established for over 16 years. It is currently being held at the Tsukawaki Community Center. Sightseeing Places to Visit *Nishi-shiiya waterfall 西椎屋の滝- This waterfall is ranked among the top 100 waterfalls in Japan with a drop of 86 meters. * Mt. Kirikabu - The mountain top is easily accessible by car or by foot. It gives a nice view of central Kusu, and is a very nice spot for a picnic on a warm day. There are tables, swings, jizo-statues, and a few other things to enjoy. Nice place for a date or for BBQ, but be careful at night. It is said to be haunted. *The ruins of Tsunomure castle 角牟礼城跡- According to historical records, this castle was constructed on Mt. Tsunomure sometime before 1442 in the middle the of Muromachi-era. *Kurushima Memorial Museum 久留島記念館- The museum near Mishima Park has an exhibit of Kurushima Takehiko’s personal mementoes. He is known as the "Father of Fairy Tales" *View of Kamadoma Cave カマドヶ窟の景- Kamadoga is natural cave where Goto Matabe spent his remaining years during the civil wars. *Jion waterfall 慈恩の滝- It is a 30 meter 2-step-waterfall that is located along Route 210, and lies on the boundary between Kusu-machi and Amagase-machi. This waterfall is lit up every night from 8:00-10:00. Romantic place for dates. *Higashi-Okuyama Shrine 東奥山七福神- Each one of the seven monoliths that are enshrined here have a unique shape. They became to be known as “The Seven Gods of Good Fortune of Higashi-okuyama”, due to their resemblance to the seven deities. The monoliths were discovered among the trees that were destroyed by a typhoon in 1991. *Mikatsuki waterfall park 三日月の滝公園- It has a camping ground, outdoor onsen (露天風呂), canoeing and you can experience making soba. Things to do *Paraglide- Paragliding can be done from the top of Mt. Kirikabu. Instructors are there for assistance and provide parachutes. Karaoke- There is one karaoke place in Kusu called Rizumukan. Darts bars- There are two darts bars located along Road 210. One near the police station and one near the fire station. Festivals *Douwasai 童話祭- Takes place on May 5th every year. It is Kusu's biggest festival and is famous for its giant wind carp. *Sumo Tournament 相撲大会- A sumo tournament is held at the end of October every year at Takenoichi Shrine. Previous ALTs have been noted to compete (and win). *Night market- On the 5th every month from July to October, there is a night market in Mori-machi. * Various sports festivals- Including soccer, track and field, and ground hockey. Shopping Supermarkets *Tokiwa　トキワ- A mini-version of the Tokiwa found in other cities like Oita city. It is found on route 210. It is open from 9AM-8PM. there are mini shops within, including a sporting goods store, a grocery store, dry cleaners, souvenir shops, daiso, purikura, clothes shops, and even a burger joint. *A-Coop- A grocery store found on route 210 towards Kokonoe-machi. A-Coop sells Bungo beef and has some of the best fruits and vegetables in town. 9AM-8PM *Sonoda- Grocery store with a video rental shop on the second floor. It's located near the town office. It is open from 9AM- Midnight. Cheapest meats. * HI Hirose- Grocery store and home appliance store in adjacent buildings. 9:00 am-8:00 pm. Great dinner bentos that go half price after 6:30 pm every evening. * Cosmos- Grocery store and best selection of personal hygiene products. Home and Gardening *Nafco- Home appliance store on route 210 towards Hita. Other *Shimamura しまむら- Clothing store on route 210 towards Oita. *Best Electronics ベスト電器- Main electronic store in Kusu. Its located next to Tokiwa. *Drug Store Mori- Medicines, packaged food, drinks, etc. can be found here. * Rizumukan- Karaoke joint located across from Drug Store Mori along route 210. * Ayano- Darts bar. Hot spot for past and current ALTs located along route 210 towards Kokonoe. * Abundance of Pachinko Parlors- There are at least 4 large Pachinko places in Kusu. * Direx- Cheap electronics shop and grocery store on route 210. Cheapest snacks, cereal, alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages, as well as cheapest TVs, shavers, and watches. * BG- Gymnasium and indoor pool used by various clubs and just for fun by the public. * Merusan Hall- Large auditorium for plays, performances, and community gatherings. * Meruhen Field- Large turf field for ground hockey complete with spectator stands and everything. * Kusu Athletic Park 運動公園- Large outdoor athletic center with full size track, soccer field, baseball field, and tennis courts. * 1km jogging track located along Kusu river. Eating *Kintaro 金太郎- Small restaurant located on the main road in Mori-machi. They have an english menu and are known for their Tori-ten. *Sonoda その田- Yakiniku restaurant on route 210 towards Oita. *Cafe Jun- Small cafe near the Town office on route 43. *Nanae ななえ- A popular Yakitori restaurant in Kusu. Its located next to Cafe Jun on route 43. *Iwashita 岩下- A small manju store located on the Tsukawaki road. It is near Fujiya. *Usagi ko うさぎっ子- An Izakaya on route 210 towards Oita. *Wakaya 若屋- An Izakaya along Tsukawaki road. *Fujiya ふじ屋- A kara-age shop on Tsukawaki road. * Ichiban ramen- Located across from Tokiwa. It really is ichiban. * Konpira Udon 'Konpi'- Great udon and even greater drink deals. Nice place for a party. * Joyfull- No city in Oita is complete without one. Popular Japanese diner chain. Living Banks *Oita Bank 大分銀行- Located near the intersection of route 43 and 678. *Roukin　ろうきん- Located on route 678. Post Office #On route 678. #On Tsukawaki road. Convenience Store *Lawson *#On route 210 towards Oita (x2) *#On route 210 towards Hita (x2) *Family Mart- On route 210 towards Hita on the right. And another on route toward Kokonoe. * Seven Eleven- One right next to Joyfull along 210 and one just down the road from Mori Elementary School. External links *Kusu-machi official homepage(English) *Kusu-machi official homepage(Japanese) Category:Oita Prefecture